


Experiments

by guety



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, i wanted to write cute porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy pwp about Syaoran and Sakura trying new things. They are around 20 years old on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Sakura was the adventurous one, the one to suggest they tried new things she had heard of somewhere – most of the time Syaoran preferred not to ask. He was OK with it; after all, even if he lacked the imagination to come up with such ideas that didn’t men he didn’t enjoy trying them out.

That night’s suggestion wasn’t even particularly innovative. Sakura was on all fours, supporting her weight on her right elbow, with her face buried on her arm in an attempt to not be loud. It was hard keeping quiet with what Syaoran was doing to her. He was always gentle and sweet, always considerate not to be too sudden and hurt her, but this time he really was letting himself go. That was she wanted as well, to just give in to her raw needs. Tentatively, she reached with her left hand, wondering if it would feel even better if she touched herself. It did.

She couldn’t repress a moan and she should be embarrassed because the neighbours might hear but it was just so good and Syaoran was making all those cute soft noises she loved and she just couldn’t find it in her to care about being loud. She moved her hips in time with Syaoran’s thrusts, seeking more - just more of that pleasure.

Syaoran stopped suddenly, leaving her startled. She looked at him from over her shoulder.

“Syaoran?” she called. “You don’t like it?”

“I do,” he quickly replied, carefully pulling out. “it was great, I just,” he hesitated, and Sakura noticed that his ears were getting red. “Imissedlookingatyourface.” He stammered and Sakura needed a second for his words to sink in.

“Syaoran!” She exclaimed, tackling him down on the bed. “I love you!” He was completely red on the face, and Sakura kissed him hard.

Syaoran returned the kiss happily, running his hands along his girlfriend’s back. “I love you too, Sakura.”

She smiled brightly and kissed him once again. “Okay!” She positioned herself above him, one leg on each side of his body. “Now it’s my turn.”

That posture wasn’t a novelty, as they had done it like that several times before, but neither of them cared. It felt great nonetheless, Sakura enjoyed being able to look at Syaoran, and she could still touch herself easily. Syaoran could now watch her doing it as well, which was so embarrassing she almost stopped, but the look on his face was so sweet, and she wanted him to see every part of her. Everything she was, she would share it with the person she loved the most.

She came just shortly before him, holding his hand tightly.  

Afterwards, they lay together, trying to catch their breaths. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran’s chest. She loved listening to his heartbeats slowly going back to their usual pace.

“You know,” she started after a while, “we should get a mirror to put in front of the bed. A big one.”

“Huh?” Syaoran looked at her, puzzled. She hurried to explain.

“That way you could still see my face while doing it from behind.”

Syaoran turned a bright shade of red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out ;) I had this betaed but aditional help is always welcomed.


End file.
